


[PODFIC] Khepresh

by sksNinja



Series: 5 Min Fics [20]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Audio Content, Finding Friendship, Gen, Memories, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Yami POV, basically canon compliant, light body horror, pre-duelist kingdom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27296317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksNinja/pseuds/sksNinja
Summary: coldcobalt's summary:"Now you are nothing but the shadow of a child, a worm in a fresh-picked apple; a secret second self."
Series: 5 Min Fics [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1004142
Kudos: 6





	[PODFIC] Khepresh

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Khepresh](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18453938) by [coldcobalt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldcobalt/pseuds/coldcobalt). 



> Disclaimer: To me, podfics are as much a work of appreciation for the writer, as it is the fandom in general. Permission to record this was granted, but if for any reason the author decides they would like this work removed, I will respectfully do so.

All story credit goes to [coldcobalt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldcobalt/pseuds/coldcobalt) ♡

Play/Download via  [ Google Drive ](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1OmS6__WHSCZQcO2tHWnasIYVReekKCBt/view?usp=sharing)

Listen on  [ tumblr ](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/post/633461949351542784/khepresh-by-coldcobalt-coldestcobalt-author)

**Author's Note:**

> Follow updates on my [Podfic tumblr Blog](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/), or come yell at me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/sksninja) <3


End file.
